A. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of suspension of non-gaseous solid materials, these materials being in colloidal size and obtained by grinding very finely divided substantially pure magnesium metal in dry substantially easily burning low volatility petroleum, and in particular kerosene and also is in the field of suspensions of this colloidal dispersion of substantially pure magnesium (500 to 1 millimicrons) in motor gasoline in critical proportions for the purpose of aiding combustion in the motor gasoline, there being no non-oxyhydrocarbons or non-hydrocarbon additives required for the addition and suspension and thereby controlling emissions, while improving fuel economy and efficiency of lead-free and leaded gasoline.
B. Description of the Prior Art
1. Motor Fuel Economy and Emission Controls
The problem of fuel economy and emission controls has come to the forefront since the Arab Oil Embargo in 1973-74 and has gripped the attention of the auto manufacturer, the supplier of the add-on catalytic converter and the domestic oil industry in the United States. Smaller cars with new engines such as the Japanese Honda Civic CVCC (compound vortex combustion chamber) have shown under E.P.A. tests 39 miles per gallon in simulated urban driving (see article by Fred Gregory in the New York Times, February 2, 1975, page A17 of Business Section) and have passed the emission standards.
However, the bulk of the cars on the road in the United States are older and heavier cars with less revolutionary engines and interim efforts are being directed to add-on pollution control devices, such as the platinum catalyst charged converter which cuts emissions to meet standards in the states and of the Federal Government. The results these past 10 years have been encouraging as stated by Gladwin Hill in the New York Times, Business Section, page A15, who reports as follows:
In 1966, when cars began using exhaust controls, the Los Angeles County Air Pollution Control District reported that the area's 3,770,000 cars were spewing out 10,485 tons of carbon monoxide each day, 1,805 tons of hydrocarbons (unburned gasoline) and 545 tons of oxides of nitrogen. PA0 Today, with 4,470,000 cars in the area, the total is down to 5,040 tons of carbon monoxide, a 50 percent decrease; 625 tons of hydrocarbons, a two-thirds decline, and 530 tons of oxides of nitrogen. Nitrogen oxide controls are relatively new and difficult to remove. PA0 In 1966, there were 271 days of excessive oxidants (compounds formed from car fumes by sunlight, and often irritating to the eye); 89 days of excessive nitrogen oxides, which accounts for the brownish tint to smog, and 365 days of excessive carbon monoxide. PA0 In 1973, there were 185 days of excessive oxidants, 59 days of excessive nitrogen oxide, and 116 days of excessive carbon monoxide. PA0 For the first 10 months of 1974, the totals were 202 days of excessive oxidants, 44 days of excessive nitrogen oxides and 71 days of excessive carbon monoxide.
The main block to further reduction in emissions is the use of tetraethyllead (TEL) in gasoline, which poisons the catalyst in the add-on converter and for this reason, lead-free gas is now required for the new model cars.
The literature is replete with gasoline additives, but it is pointed out by Kirk-Othmer at Volume 12, page 293: "In worldwide use, the tetraalkyllead compounds reign supreme as gasoline additives. Essentially all the compounds produced are converted into anti-knock fluids used to suppress knock in the internal-combustion engine. Knock tends to limit power output, and to preclude the use of higher-compression engines. Since higher compression ratios are more efficient thermodynamically, they allow greater economy or greater power output, as desired." As engines continue to improve in the future, it is to be expected that the use of anti-knock agents will be required to keep pace with their development.
"The technology of the control of knock is well developed. Many anti-knock agents are known, but except for methylcyclopentadienylmanganese tricarbonyl (used in Ethyl's Motor 33 Mix), practically none is used commercially outside the tetraalkyllead group. In the United States, however, probably over 80% of lead alkyl production is in the tetraethyl form. In various periods, especially under wartime conditions, other materials, such as monomethylaniline and iron pentacarbonyl, have been used to increase anti-knock quality. However, the aniline derivative is costly in the high concentrations required, while iron carbonyl suffers from its serious effect on engine durability.
"At present, the lead alkyl anti-knocks are an important tool for petroleum companies (along with improved refining processes) in increasing the octane rating of gasolines. Such anti-knocks are used in over 97% of all motor fuel consumed, at levels up to 4 ml per U.S. gallon."
2. Prior Patent Art
a. Methods of preparing Colloidal Metal Suspensions PA1 b. Finely Divided Magnesium in Fuels
Various methods are known for making colloidal metals, for example, Vaughn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,617, describes a method of making colloidal metal by reaction in liquid ammonia, and the literature makes references to electrolytic processes for the manufacture of colloidal magnesium.
These prior methods are expensive to carry out, because of the high cost for equipment and the need for highly skilled personnel, not to mention the high energy requirement for electrolytic processing. A further important disadvantage is the formation of impurities, oxides or nitrides, which occurs because of the high reactivity of magnesium.
In contrast to the above methods for preparing colloidal magnesium, the present process carries out the grinding by starting from 400 mesh pure (99.8+%) magnesium powder, which is dispersed in dry kerosene. The dispersing liquid is substantially free from water, and thus eliminates one of the most important reactions of metallic magnesium, which is that with water. Under ordinary atmospheric conditions or in pure water or saltfree water of high pH, however, the reaction is self-stopping, because of the formation of an insoluble hydroxide film: EQU Mg + 2 H.sub.2 O .fwdarw. Mg(OH).sub.2 + H.sub.2
The patent to Toulmin, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,429, discloses slurry of magnesium, finely divided coal and ozone in jet fuel in weight ratio of 25/75 solid fuel to liquid fuel.
The patent to Toulmin, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,091, discloses a composite fuel of 35% by weight of powdered coal and magnesium and remainder liquid hydrocarbon.
The patent to Nixon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,747, discloses 50 to 70% by weight of finely divided metal in JP-4 Jet fuel with emulsifier and formamide.
The patent to Nixon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,084, discloses 60% by weight of finely divided coal and emulsifier in JP-4 Jet fuel and formamide.